fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stunning Spiderman
The Stuning Spider-Man (TSS) is a fan fiction created by SSJ4dude it is currently under construction. The series is about The early solo adventures of Spider-Man. This series includes many of characters from the Marvel Earth-678 Universe. This story is also tied into the The Serum Storyline that'll feature all most all Earth-678 characters. Origins Peter Parker is the son of two world renowned scientists James and Lauren Parker. The couple first met when they were interns at Oscorp alongside Norman Osborn the air to the Oscorp throne. They got married 9 years after they were in the internship and had Peter two years after they were married. They misteriously went missing when Peter was 6. Still no one know's what happened to them and everyone has given up on the dissapearence since it had been 10 years. Peter is now 16 and living with his dad's older brother Ben Parker and Ben's wife, May Parker. Peter doesn't have that many friends except for Harry Osborn,Gwen Stacy and Eddie Brock. Peter Gwen and Harry have been friends since Kindergarten. Harry and Peter being close beacuase their parents were really close. Peter and Gwen are good friends becasue she is the daughter of Ben Parkers college buddy. Eddie Brock is a new kid and Harry Gwen and Peter accepted him as Eddie and not "newbie" or "the new kid". Peter, Gwen and Eddie take an internship at Dr. Curt Connors lab. Dr. Connors is working on serums for S.H.I.E.L.D (Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division) based off of animals and insects, and a super soldier serum for soldeirs in the army. After his first day on the job Peter leaves his book bag in the lab. After getting home and realizing this he goes back to the lab to get his book bag. When he gets there he see's the super soldier serum. The serum should give you superhuman abilities such as the strength of 10 men, running up to the speeds of 70 miles an hour, jumping at the height of 10 feet and invulnerability to wound made without using lethal weapons. Peter drains the serum into a needle so that he can inject it into himself resulting in him being physically fitt instead of the skinnyiset man in the grade. He doesn't know that Dr. Connors mixed the serum labels so instead of taking the super soldier serum he takes the Spider serum. After takingi t he gets the bckpack and starts to walk home. He is dizzy and doesn't notice a car speeding towards him as he crosses the street. Right before the car can hit him is instincts kicked in and he jumped out of the way. He flew back and sticks to the back wall in an alleyway. Peter Jumps off of the wall and runs home as fast as he can. When he gets to the driveway he realizes that that the alarm would probably be on by now. Aunt May and Uncle Ben thinking that he had been in his room since he got home would think that he was asleeep so he didn't want to wake them so he got on the fence and jumped off and stuck to the side of the house. He opened the window and he climbed into to bed. When he woke up the next morning the first thing he did was get his glasses on. When he put them on he realized they were blurry he took his glasses of and he can see perfectly. He gets out of bed and looks in the mirror and see's that he has much more muscle then he had before. He thinks about the night before. He think that the super soldier serum has already worked. Peter wants to suport his new look so can't decide what to where, he then remembers something Harry had gave him. Harry had given him some nice cloths that wold make him look less like a nerd and told him not to tuck his shirt in his jeans. Peter took the cloths out of the back of his closet and put them on. He also brushed his hare in a new way instead of slicking it back with jell. He put on the sun glasses that came with it and he was ready to go. When he gets downstairs he says goodbye to Aunt May and Uncle ben and he goes outside so that he won't miss the bus. When he gets outside the bus leaves him. Peter so mad at this runs as fast as he can and he jumps on to the top of the bus hanging on for his dear life. He see's that they missed Mary Jane too so he jumps off of the top of the bus and runs to Mary Jane. He tells her to hold his hand she hesitated. Peter convinced her and she held it and Peter ran as fast as he could after the bus. He was holding back cause he was holding on to Mary Jane, so he tolder her to get on his back. She did and he ran faster and he jumped on top of the bus. The bus made a sharp turn and Mary Jane almost falls off, but peter accidentally shoots a web about an inch a way from her and pulls her into his hand saving her. He thinks that he grabbed her soon enough bot of them not noticing the web. Peter opens the emergecny exit and climbs into the bus with Mary Jane. Later that day Peter goes down an alleway to test his new powers. He jumps and goes flying into the air. He lands on a roof top. As he was making a fist to the sky celebrating his new powers is index finger and middle finger on his palm fist and shoot a web and it sticks to a buildboard. It pull him to the build board and he hits himself hard and falls onto another building. Peter goes to Dr. Connors Lab to see what is happening to him. Peter spits on a DNA analyzer and figures out that he put the wrong serum into him. He realizies that he has the spider serum and not the Super soldier one. Category:Marvel Category:Earth-678 Category:SSJ4dude Category:Fan Stories